Desconocidos
by stay on these roads
Summary: Damon había visto pasar etapas de la humanidad, personas, estilos, versiones de lo bueno y lo malo. Todo cambiaba y avanzaba o retrocedía, había aceptado que esa era la forma de cambiar del mundo. Sin embargo jamás cruzo por su mente la idea de que la conocería así, a través de una página y que iniciaría una serie de sentimientos con un solo mensaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Una idea deeeeemmaaaaasiado loca pero yo estoy loca asi que jajajajaja si les gusta comenten,agregen a favoritos y díganles a sus amigos **

**Desconocidos **

El primer mensaje

Damon había visto pasar etapas de la humanidad, personas, estilos, versiones de lo bueno y lo malo. Todo cambiaba y avanzaba o retrocedía, había aceptado que esa era la forma de cambiar del mundo. Si hubiera visto dos hombres besarse como estaba viendo ahora cuando tenía 15, probablemente los habría golpeado o algo peor, pero no ahora.

Desvío la mirada volviendo a su pantalla, viendo la enorme pagina azul que lo invitaba a unirse a un blog o algo así. Eso era algo que no entendía ¿porque la gente tenía que entrar a una página para comunicarse? Existen bares, parques y otras cosas. Bufo dispuesto a levantarse y salir de allí, todavía no entendía porque había personas que hablaban de esa página, se levantado de la silla, incluso había caminado por el pasillo de la habitación ya acercándose a la puerta, cuando volvió a echar una mirada a la computadora en su brazo.

'Esto es muy estúpido' y fue por ese hecho que se volvió a sentar y abrió al pagina de nuevo, lleno lo que le pedía y busco personas.

Stefan Salvatore

y vio, su hermanito tenía un perfil de facebook, empezó a reírse sin control, entonces una lista apareció al costado.

Sugerencia de amigos.

Elena Gilbert

No fue el nombre, fue el apellido lo que le llamo la atención, algo resonaba profundamente en su mente, pero no supo bien que, hizo click en el nombre en azul. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, era igual a ella, ningún detalle se escapaba de su rostro.

'podria ser que…'la sola idea invadió su mente, sin embargo no podía ver nada más.

¿Conoces a Elena ?Si conoces a Elena , envíale una solicitud de amistad o mensaje. También puedes suscribirte a sus publicaciones públicas.

Bufo con fuerza y envió la dichosa solicitud, al instante pudo ver lo que deseaba, Stefan no aparecía en la lista de amigos, una tonta porrista y niña popular, estaba de viaje en Londres.

'¡Que hermosa coincidencia!' pensó al instante, vio que aparecía un punto verde al lado de su nombre 'Okey Damon, mandemos un mensaje'

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Hola _

Al instante la muchacha contesto, pero la respuesta no satisfizo a Damon que apenas entendía la idea de aquella pagina, y que esperaba el momento para salir corriendo del bar-café, solo había empezado todo aquello porque no tenía idea de lo que era el wi-fi y quería ver la idea de todo aquello.

_Elena Gilbert:_

_Hola ¿Te conozco Damon?_

Estaba seguro que su nombre estaba bien escrito, reviso de nuevo Damon Salvatore .Si, su nombre estaba bien escrito. Decidió seguir el juego, y pensó algo que decir, volvió a ver la foto de portada donde la muchacha sonreía mientras sus padres la abrazaban y su hermano hacia caras raras frente a la cámara, atrás los paisajes de Londres hacían juego y mostraban su belleza.

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Claro,te vi esta mañana en el hotel ,me sonreíste_

'Ahora soy un niño tonto cobarde,bien jugado Salvatore'

_Elena Gilbert:_

_¿En serio? ¿Te di mi nombre?_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_En realidad fue tu hermano._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_Acabas de cavar su tumba :)_

Inmediatamente Damon rio desde el fondo de su corazón, necesitaba verla, confirmar que era igual a ella, o que era Katherine, tenía que confirmar las dos posibilidades, pero… ¿Cómo lograr verla? No podía pedirle el nombre de hotel, se suponía que la había visto allí.

_Damon Salvatore:_

_¿por las vacaciones estas en Londres?_

_Elena Gilbert:_

_Yeah, vivo en mystic falls_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Mi familia es de allí._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_¡Entonces también me cruzare contigo allí! ¿No es así?_

'No sé cómo pero te veré en unas horas Elena' Y era cierto, pero no se lo diría, se lo diría en persona, porque esa muchacha nunca debió haber aceptado la solicitud ,Damon no se rendiría, había algo de lo que estaba seguro, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Stefan la encontrara.

El actuaria primero.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje le saco de sus pensamientos.

_Elena Gilbert:_

_¿Por qué no tienes una foto de perfil?_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Odio las computadoras, solo me hice una cuenta aquí por ti, si quieres me saco una foto ahora._

Damon no espero respuesta uso la cámara de su computadora y en acto tenia la imagen, luego de clickear en todas partes subió la foto.

_Elena Gilbert:_

_ No recuerdo haberte visto en el hotel._

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Tranquila, no soy un acosador sexual, soy un chico que creyó que eras linda._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_Eso suena como un acosador sexual_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Nope, eso suena como un chico interesado en ti._

**Notas: ¿Te gusto? ¿Encontraste errores? comenta :)**

**Si no te gusto no digas nada solo no entres mas :/ lo lamento mucho si habia errores, :( es muy incomodo leer cuando hay errores.  
**

**Realmente pense en escribir como realmente la gente escribe en facebook algo asi:  
**

**hola ¿q hacs?  
**

**¿q hiciste hoy?  
**

**x ests asi?  
**

** ¿Que creen? ¿deberia dejarlo asi o cambiar a como al gente escribe de verdad en facebook? es una cuestion de su comodidad :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Viéndote de cerca**

Damon no pudo evitarlo, estaba allí frente al hotel White plains,no era muy costoso o muy humilde, ya desde afuera se daba cuenta de que la chica era de clase media. Ahora estaba allí en la entrada viendo como la gente iba y venía, cuando ya los 10 minutos pasaron con él en la misma posición opto por decidir.

Camino con rapidez hacia dentro del hotel pasando por las puertas de vidrio, Jeremy estaba comiendo unos caramelos, y Elena lo miraba sonriente. 'Mierda' al instante se puso contra la pared, sin dejar de mirarla, era real, era ella, Katherine…

Respiro con fuerza y creó un plan"¿Está bien muchacho?"Se giro encontrándose con una empleada, le llamo la atención su largo cabello rubio y con rulos, pero el recuerdo de Elena lo saco de la idea de acostarse con la mujer.

"Tú vas a ayudarme."

Elena no podía creer que Jeremy fuera por el sexto caramelo, ella no había podido soportar ni uno, eran demasiado picantes, había pensado constantemente en preguntarle sobre Damon, pero en realidad no quería. Se había quedado con la idea de que ese muchacho pensaba que era linda, solo eso le bastaba. Quedarse con la idea de que una sonrisa había sido provocada para siempre.

"¿Elena Gilbert?" Ambos adolescentes levantaron la vista, la chica asintió y recibió un ramo de rosas, la empleada sonrió y se fue de allí.

"Whoa." Dijo Jeremy dejando los dulces y buscando un papel en medio del ramo de enormes rosas rojas "Creo que tienes un admirador."

Inmediatamente Elena tuvo un nombre en mente, Damon. Se levanto del asiento viendo que la melena de rulos rubios estaba algo lejos , miro de reojo a su hermano que seguía tirado en el sillón rojo esperando a sus padres, comiendo los caramelos y mirando a una muchacha de falda corta.

Apresuro el paso y enfrento a la chica quien le dedico una sonrisa "¿Quién te dio el ramo?"

" Lo siento, no puedo decirte."

"¿Fue un chico de ojos azules?" La mujer asintió rápidamente a su pregunta y de nuevo se giro yéndose a ayudar a una mujer que cargaba más de 10 bolsos mientras su marido compraba una cerveza.

Aun con el ramo en la mano se dedico a observarlo, estaba empezando a asustarse, ni siquiera conocía a Damon, y él sabía dónde estaba. Miro alrededor, al no encontrarlo volvió al lado de Jeremy que ya estaba tomándose un trago de agua.

Damon por otro lado sonreía al verla mirar de vez en cuando las rosas, se sentía satisfecho de sí mismo, a pesar de que había quedado como un acosador. Pero él nunca había sido verdaderamente normal en sus relaciones. Hecho una mirada al lugar de nuevo y con rapidez se metió al ascensor, había sacado a través de la empleada el numero de habitación de Elena, para su sorpresa tenía una habitación para ella sola, también había conseguido la tarjeta para entrar, con rapidez entro y hecho un vistazo.

El olor de la chica lo invadió por completo y el hambre de sangre incremento enormemente, estaba seguro que después de todo aquello necesitaría matar a unas cuantas muchachas. Trato de centrarse, y reviso sus cosas. La habitación era completamente blanca salvo por las cortinas rojas que llegaban hasta el suelo, y el televisor que estaba en la pared. Vio su bolso tirado y abierto se tiro en la cama y lo reviso, un cuaderno rojo reposaba en el fondo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo puso en alerta y tomo el cuaderno y salió de allí pasando justo al lado de ella. Cuando ya el hotel quedo lejos y la calidez de su cama lo rodeaba se atrevió a abrir el cuaderno. En la primera página aparecía su nombre.

Le tomo una hora leerlo entero, era una chica simple y feliz, la mas "popular" como ella decía pero aun así parecía que algo andaba mal, no supo que decir, supuso que era la edad, recordaba haber encontrado niñas drogándose por allí, y el hermano de ella tenía amigos drogadictos.

'Mírate Damon, eres patético preocupándote por una niña tonta con problemas personales 'Rio ante su propio regaño y tiro el cuaderno lo más lejos, y se levanto, el hambre volvió a atormentadlo pero no de hamburguesas necesariamente. Así que dejando a Elena de lado salió de allí, recordando el rostro de la empelada del hotel.

Elena lo había buscado debajo de su cama, en el baño incluso en la enorme cesta de objetos perdidos, incluso en el cuarto de Jeremy pero él no lo tenía ¿Dónde podría estar? Rendida y cansada se tiro contra la cama, con su computadora en sus piernas, rápidamente abrió Facebook y lo vio, un puntito verde al lado del nombre que había estado en su mente por un buen rato Damon Salvatore.

_Elena Gilbert : _

_¿Tú me enviaste flores?_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Si._

_Elena Gilbert :_

_¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Recuerda que te vi allí Elena._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_Cierto lo siento : ( porque no me lo diste directamente?_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Hubiera sido raro._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_No, que me las mandaras fue extraño._

_Damon Salvatore:_

_¿Quieres verme? _

_Elena Gilbert:_

_¡Nunca dije eso!_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Si, lo insinuaste._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_Piensa lo que quieras : )_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_ okey,¿Quieres tomar un helado?_

_Elena Gilbert:_

_Si…?_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Listo, mañana paso a buscarte a la 6._

_ Visto :Dom 20:10_

**Notas :**

**Avarel-van Castada : **mmm se me ocurrió cuando con mi amiga hablábamos del visto en facebook, nos rompió el corazón más de una vez, luego estaba viendo The vampire Diaries y fluyo naturalmente. ¡Me alegra que te guste de verdad! ¿Ves German Garmendia en youtube ? pregunto por el abrazo psicológico él dice eso siempre :P

**Romynii: **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Si jajaja a mí tampoco me gusta cuando escriben así en facebook,pero quería que pareciera genuino y real, porque lo que hace especial la historia es que la gente la ve real y posible. ¡Feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Encantado de conocerte Parte 1**

Se sentía tan extraño para allí, esperando por una chica en la puerta de un hotel, ella había dicho que no bajaría a ver si él estaba allí, pero sabía que bajaría, la curiosidad podría más.

Se apoyo contra uno de los pilares de la entrada, entonces cuando la idea de irse se volvía tentadora una voz hizo aparición.

"Viniste."

Damon inmediatamente se giro, y la vio, tenía unos jeans y una remera roja, era real, era algo pequeña a sus ojos pero abandono esos pensamientos al ver que esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

"¿Por qué no vendría?"Ante la pregunta ella solo lo miro, sentía mucha curiosidad, ¿Seria ella igual a Katherine? La idea lo aterro pero al ver la mirada de la chica trato de no pensar en ello.

" No lo sé, no pareces la clase de chico que conoce gente por Facebook."

"Me recuerdas a alguien." Murmuro en respuesta, pero al ver que ella esperaba una explicación, agrego al instante:" vamos a comer algo."

Prácticamente la arrastro a la heladería que estaba cerca, no paro de observar sus reacciones, como hablaba y como se movía, no era como ella,era todo lo contrario. Si estuviera con Katherine ya estarían besándose a escondidas de los demás.

Cuando ya estaban sentados mirándose de reojo, Damon empezó a soltar las preguntas que deseaba hacer desde que la vio.

"Cuéntame todo de ti."

Elena se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero le conto todo de ella, hasta que hablo de Jeremy, entonces una pregunta escapo de sus labios"¿Cómo es tu hermano?"

Damon había escuchado con atención como ella relataba su vida, era bastante común, pero tenía que admitir que sus sospechas eran equivocadas, era todo lo contrario a Katherine, era la clase de chica que a él le hubiera gustado conocer en vida.

"No me llevo bien con él."

"¿Lo odias?" Al escuchar la pregunta de la chica Damon se encontró en una encrucijada, decirle la verdad, o decirle lo que sentía.

"Lo aborrezco pero no lo odio."

"No te entiendo."

"Odio lo que me hizo, pero o a él."

"¿Qué te hizo?"

"Arruino mi vida."

Elena sintió tristeza al ver su rostro, se prometió no dejar que ella y Jeremy terminaran asi, sentía pena, Damon parecía un buen chico, aunque su nada de chico malo era misteriosa.

El vampiro la observaba curioso, opto por relajarla:"No creo que ustedes terminen así."

"¿Tu te imaginase que terminarían así?"

"No, y no fue nuestra culpa, fue de ella."

"¿Ella?"

Damon quiso golpearse a si mismo pero decidió decirle, claro ocultando cierta información " Fue por una chica."

Elena se quedo en silencio, el rostro perdido de Damon, le decía que él no la había olvidado, y que no quería hablar de ello, asi que se concentro en comer su helado.

Damon seguía haciéndole preguntas, hasta que no hubo nada que desconociera de ella, conocía cada pedazo de su vida, a Elena no se le había hecho difícil hablar con él, sentía que debía hablarle.

"Creo que debes hablarme de ti."

"Dispara." Dijo Damon sin notar la cara de felicidad de Elena.

"¿Por qué me hablaste?"

"fue coincidencia, simplemente quise hacerlo, siento mucha curiosidad por ti."

Elena no insistió pero había algo en Damon que la atraía que la obligaba a hablarle, no se sentía incomoda a su lado, y la forma en la que él quería saber todo de ella, pero sabía que había algo más.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubriera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encantado de conocerte Parte 2**

Salvatore era el apellido de una de las familias fundadoras, Elena lo sabia pero no le había llamado mucha la atención, pero eso le aseguraba que Damon no mentía, ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?

Tal vez su encuentro era inevitable, Elena lo miro con cuidado, Damon parecía divertido por su curiosidad, así que opto por atacar.

"¿Tu hermano vive en Mystic Falls?"

"No, pero uno de sus amigos cuida nuestra casa, tal vez regrese allí." Contestó el hombre aunque si era honesto hubiera dicho algo como 'si no regreso él te encontrara y no podre hacer nada' pero se guardo su dialogo para su mente.

"Eso explica todo." Dijo la chica mientras miraba la gente pasar desde el banquito donde estaban sentados."¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?"

"No mucho mas, siento que se está haciendo monótono."Elena lo miro impresionada, para ella Londres era más que interesante, pero pensó que al ser un poco más joven que él todo era más interesante y divertido."¿T cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

" Una semana más y partiré a Mystic Falls."Damon noto el tono de tristeza en la voz de la chica.

" Tranquila, me veras allí."

Elena rio ante el comentario seguro de Damon" Como si tu presencia le diera sentido a mi vida."

"Sabes que me encuentras interesante." Damon estaba cerca del rostro de la chica, tratado de ver su alma atreves de sus ojos, pero no hallo nada.

"Es cierto, pero no voy alabarte." Dijo ella poniendo una mano en la pecho del chico alejándolo, tratando de negar que su corazón había latido con mucha rapidez.

"Soy genial y lo sabes."

"Si claro, no te conozco mucho."

"Elena ya te dije, dispara." Elena lo miro como advirtiéndole del poder que le estaba dando, pero Damon la miraba directo a los ojos esperando.

Damon se divertía con sus preguntas, desde libros favoritos y hasta que quería hacer de su vida, cosa que contesto con honestidad, viajar.

"¿Qué harás tu de tu vida?"

"Ni la menor idea, y no me queda mucho tiempo para decidir." Termino de decir esta frase en un murmuro, Damon la observo con cuidado, y dijo lo que creía era una de las pocas frases que decía con total sentido de hacer un bien con alguien.

"Elegí lo que quieres hacer y hazlo no dudes ni pienses en los demás, tienes toda una vida y una sola haz lo que se plazca la gana." Elena lo miro algo impresionada pero sonrió, después de todo tenía razón.

"Tal vez eres genial."

"¡¿Tal vez?!" Pregunto Damon algo ofendido, el vivía constantemente el sueño de toda persona, sacando el combo vampiro claro que hacia su vida miserable.

Pero cando quiso afirmar esto a Elena ella ya se había parado y se alejaba, en un segundo estuvo a su lado y ella no pareció notar su súper velocidad."¿A dónde vas?" Dijo Damon.

"Tengo que volver al hotel." Damon asintió y camino a su lado, cuando estuvieron allí se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Damon se sentía extraño, mientras caminaba solo no paraba de pensar en una idea o en realidades varias.

_Ella no era Katherine._

_Era imposible que fuera su descendiente o algo asi, nada bueno podía salir de Katherine, aunque esa era una explicación razonable._

_Elena estaba aquí, con sus sonrisas e inseguridades, aparentemente le caía bien._

_¿Qué debía hacer ahora?_

Largo un suspiro y volvió a su apartamento sentía tanta hambre que termino su montón de bolsas de sangre tirado en el sillón viendo el paisaje de Londres por su ventana, no estaba listo para hablarle aun por aquella pagina, quería decirle que quería verla pero…

¿Qué tenía el para ofrecerle a Elena?

El no podía ser su amigo, no podría, era imposible el no tenia amigas mujeres, no era Stefan.

Stefan

Una extraña furia lo invadió 'No puedo alejarme de ella, Stefan la encontrara es cuestión de tiempo.'

El sonido del teléfono lo impresiono pero maldijo y tiro la bolsa vacía de sangre y tomando otra más bebiéndola con necesidad. Una hora paso y el teléfono seguía sonando, furioso y sin sangre que beber tomo el teléfono.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién es Elena Gilbert?"Damon abrió la boca impresionado, era Stefan quien estaba hablándole.

**_Notas:_**

_Stefan, Stefan, Stefan._

Avarel van-Castada: Gracias por tu review, Elena reaccionara ( se enterara de todo) pero no tan rápido ya verás porque :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Problemas de hermanos**

Damon estaba desesperado, se sentía tonto e inútil, sabía que ese día llegaría ¿Pero porque sucedió tan rápido? Largo un suspiro y paso sus manos por su cabello, sintiendo la desesperación invadir sus venas, Stefan era un hombre de honor y siempre hacia el papel de muchacho perfecto no hablaría con ella por Facebook.

Además él no lo dejaría, miro su Notebook tirada en su cama negra…él no dejaría que se acercase a Elena, al menos no demasiado, porque sabía que se acercaría a ella, la curiosidad estaba ya metida en Stefan, si no quisiera saber nada de ella directamente habría olivado aquella foto.

Era demasiado, esas extrañas sensaciones por Elena, solo había querido verla y nada más, pero allí estaba abriendo la Notebook y cargando esa estúpida página, ella estaba conectada, Estefan todavía no hacía nada, tal como sospechaba iba a verla en persona antes,opto por hablarle con naturalidad.

_Damon Salvatore:_

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Elena Gilbert:_

_Hablando con mi amiga Bonnie ¿Y tú?_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Acabo de hablar con mi hermano._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_¿Qué dijo?_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Prefiero hablar de ti._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_¿Las cosas no mejoraran entre ustedes?_

Damon lanzo una sonrisa ante la extraña situación, ahora que la existencia de Elena era revelada para ambos hermanos las cosas no podían ponerse más terribles, al menos prometían ponerse así.

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Nope, pero creo que te enamorarías de él._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_¿ah? ¿Por qué?_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_El es el buen chico de la familia._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_¿Tú eres el chico malo?_

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Se supone._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_Yo creo que eres agradable, no me caes mal, eres bueno conmigo._

Damon sonrió, debía ser la primera persona en ya bastante tiempo que le decía o mejor dicho escribía algo así, solo esperaba que eso se mantuviera hasta que Stefan intentara algo. Largo un suspiro y pensó que poner, realmente quería decirle cuán importante era eso, pero…No quería dejarse llevar.

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Buen intento por conquistarme._

_Elena Gilbert:_

_En tus sueños Damon, realmente parecías afectado._

_Damon Salvatore:_

_Tu estas en mis sueños._

Damon rio ante su comentario, pero realmente eso hubiera dicho si ella estuviera en frente de él en ese momento. su conversación siguió como siempre, Elena evitando todo intento de Damon de coquetearle, pero siempre entre risas y conociéndose.

Elena todavía no comprendía porque seguía hablando con él ,había algo en Damon que quería ver, que quería conocer, cuando le coqueteaba o hacia esos comentarios no sentía que estaba con Damon, pero cuando era él mismo se sentía feliz.

Se paso la semana saliendo con Damon pero cada vez lo notaba más nervioso, como si esperara algo. Un día antes de su partida opto por preguntarle.

"¿Qué pasa?" Soltó de repente, logrando que Damon la mirara de golpe.

"¿Qué pasa con qué?"

"Estas raro y no te conozco desde hace tanto."

"No me pasa nada." Dijo él tomando un montón de papas de la bolsa que Elena sostenía en su mano mientras veían a la gente pasar.

"Si claro, Damon." Empezó la chica teniendo toda la atención del Vampiro "Mañana me voy, así que si tienes algo que te preocupa suéltalo ahora así no me quede con tu actitud de ahora."

"Estoy esperando que algo suceda."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El día en que prefieras a mi hermano."

"¿De qué hablas?" Murmuro Elena riendo mientras decía esto.

"Ya verás."

"Damon, ni siquiera le conozco."

"El te buscara, sabes que te concatenemos un a extraña obsesión por tomar todo lo que es del otro."

"Yo no soy nada tuyo, no soy un objeto, somos amigos. Además, no es como si lo conociera oh hubiera intentado algo."

"Pero…"

"Cállate Damon, sabes que es cierto."

Damon obedeció, pero sentía una extraña tranquilidad, sonrió más tranquilo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo detrás del cuello de Elena ,esperando que el olor de su cabello quedara en su abrigo.

**Notas :** asgh este es un intermedio, el próximo capítulo toma lugar en Mystic falls, y Stefan aparece.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tratare de que Stefan no me salga deformado a como es en realidad : ( si les parece que quedo occ o como se diga (Osea fuera de personalidad,no como es en realidad) díganmelo profavor :3**

** Me agrada Stefan no lo odio,si parece que es asi mejor aclararlo.**

* * *

**Ah nada como volver a casa **

Elena tiro su bolso al suelo y se tiro en su cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba al instante era sumamente necesario, después de pasar horas en el avión, al lado de Jeremy que extrañamente roncaba, no hicieron un vuelo ideal para ella.

Lanzo un suspiro y dejo que lentamente el sueño empezara a hacer acción en su cuerpo, mañana tendría que ir al colegio y no estaba muy emocionada, vería a Bonnie y a sus demás amigos pero igual solo deseaba dormir. De repente su celular sonó con un gruñido tomo su celular, nunca espero que eso sucediera.

_Damon : ¿Llegaste a tu casa ya?_

_Elena: Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Damon: Estaba algo preocupado._

Elena se sonrojo levemente al ver que el muchacho estaba preocupada con ella, lanzo un suspiro, y miro su celular, opto por escribir otra pregunta y no mostrar su felicidad y vergüenza.

_Elena: Me dijiste que también estas por venir ¿Es cierto?_

_Damon: Estoy en el aeropuerto, antes de que te des cuenta estaré tocando tu puerta._

_Elena: ¿Con alguna canción ochentera de fondo?_

_Damon: Si tu fantaseas con eso…_

_Elena: Podría ser._

Podía imaginarse la sonrisa y casi mueca que Damon estaría haciendo al leer su mensaje, y en cierta forma hacia sonreír su corazón. Había algo, podía sentirlo, no cualquier chico viajaría millones solo para estar con ella.

Pero había algo en Damon, que no podía ver, solo esperaba que se abriera. No quería tener…o mejor dicho _llegar_ a tener algo con alguien sin conocerlo por completo. Estaba el Damon orgulloso ,honesto, y sensual que conocía con una buena dosis de chico malo, pero había otro Damon que parecía estar roto ,solo sabía de ese Damon que parte de su extraña actitud venia de una mala relación con su hermano por una mujer…pero eso era todo.

Le molestaba mucho esto, se sentía dejada de lado, esperaba que Bonnie le diera la respuesta junto con Caroline, estaba segura que ellas sabrían que hacer con exactitud. Miro su celular de nuevo y había un mensaje nuevo.

_Damon: voy a subir al avión, nos vemos mas tarde._

_Elena:Okey : ) nos _

Estaba segura que Damon solo recibiría la parte de besos, pero no podía evitarlo se había encariñado en tan poco tiempo con él, que estaba segura que hasta su madre le diría que estaba mal, y eso que ella siempre era una pura romántica.

Rendida cerró sus ojos entrando en un profundo sueño confortable.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore recorría con cuidado los alrededores de la casa Gilbert, sin ser notado claro, era plena tarde así que con rapidez y con un fuerte salto ya estaba en la habitación de su presa.

Elena Gilbert, no podía creerlo, sus ojos se deslizaron por el bello cuerpo inerte que estaba en la cama, era exactamente igual a ella, esa idea removió un cierto sentimiento de odio. Pero no se movió de su posición, un cuaderno rojo en la mesita de luz llamo su atención, con rapidez lo tomo y se sentó en una silla delante de la cama, leyó con cuidado las hojas.

Era evidente que la muchacha recién había empezado a escribir, ya que lo primero que escribía es que había perdido su antiguo diario, Damon parecía rodear gran parte de los pensamientos de la muchacha, ella se estaba enamorando de él aunque no o admitía.

'Ella no es Katherine 'Pensó impresionado, era todo lo contrario, una típica adolescente dulce y carismática aunque algo triste pro dentro, parecía ver cosas que los demás no notaban. Miro de nuevo a la muchacha, el parecido con Katherine era abrumador, pero opto por centrarse en el hecho que ella no era aquel fantasma que lo atormentaba con fuerza.

'Piensa que voy a alejarla de el 'Pensó Stefan recordando a su hermano, no lastimaría a Damon, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, haría las cosas correctamente, pero no podía alejarse de Elena.

No cuando ya la había visto, sentía tanta curiosidad ¿Cómo era ella realmente?

"Damon."Susurro la chica entre sueños mientas se giraba largando un suspiro, Stefan no pudo evitar acercarse, con cuidado acaricio una de sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor chocar con su mano algo fría ya.

Murmuro su nombre con cuidado, esperando que el suyo se guardara en la mente de la muchacha, ahora comprendía porque Damon estaba interesado en Elena.

Era hermosa en un sentido único, y si aquel diario era completamente personal, entonces era hermosa también por dentro.

* * *

Damon sentía el aire cálido chocar contra su cuerpo en el momento que salió del aeropuerto, Mystic falls era su pasado jamás pensó ni en sus sueños más loco que volvería, siempre pensó que su tumba había quedado allí en la enorme casa que su hermano y ese tal Zack ocupaban.

Tenía que verla, era su mayor prioridad, empezó a buscar un taxi cuando una mano se apoyo en su hombro.

"Damon…" Se giro y lo vio Stefan le sonreía casi divertido.

¨"'¿Qué queres hermanito?"

"Llevarte a casa."

"Alquile un departamento."Dijo con simpleza mientras levantaba la mano parando el taxi.

"No intentare algo con ella, Damon."

Ante el comentario paro en seco, se giro y lo enfrento, Stefan lo miraba y en sus ojos busco la mentira, al no encontrarla extendió su mano, que Stefan estrecho.

"Si intentas algo, yo mismo te matare." Stefan asintió ante el comentario y hizo más fuerza en la unión de manos.

Damon desconfiaba por completo de su hermano, pero si iba a su hogar…definitivamente podría prever algún movimiento de su querido hermano.

La enorme casa estaba casi igual como la había dejado, llena de libros y alcohol, los recuerdos lo abrumaron levemente, ignorando a Stefan que amablemente llevaba su valija a lo que sería su nueva habitación tomo su celular.

Apretó el botón verde e inmediatamente la voz de Elena relajo su cuerpo.

_"¿Hola?"_

_"¡Hola! ¿Puedo ir a buscarte?"_

_"¡Damon!" _

_"¿Feliz de escucharme?"_

_"Ya quisieras, acabo de volver de la escuela."_

_"Te busco de tu casa en 5 minutos."_

Colgó el teléfono antes de que siquiera ella pudiera refutar su idea quería verla allí en Mystic Falls ,dejarle claro a Stefan cuando la trajera a conocer la casa donde ahora estaba que ella era _suya._

_ Esta vez el sería feliz._

**Notas: aasdfadfsgfsfgsfsdfdfgdfgdfg dgdgfdgfgdgdgdf : ) ¿Entienden? ojala no halal errores,cuando paso en word se cambian palabras solas y aqui me salen cortadas : ( lo lamento tanto.**

**Avarel-Van-Castada**: jajajaja Stefan no hará nada _por ahora_ ,Gracias por tu apoyo : ) me encanta que te guste mi fic : 3 un abrazo psicológico para ti también : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: se que no les interesa pero : P lo que queda d esta semana y la próxima estaré SOLA con mi hermano mis padres se van de vacaciones y nos dejan aquí, tengo la sensación de que van a pasar 3 días y pasara esto : no habrá comida, la casa será un desastre y los vecinos llamaran a la policía porque escucharon gritos en nuestra casa XD si pasa un año y esta historia no avanza no sobreviví a estas semanas.**

**Los** dos** lados** de** Damon** parte** 1**

Toco la puerta un par de veces, siendo recibido por una mujer, tenía una sonrisa brillante en su pálido rostro, y un aura maternal ya a simple vista. Una extraña nostalgia le invadió el corazón.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Hola, me llamo Damon quisiera ver a Elena."

Debería haber dicho algo como _Soy un amigo de Elena_ pero él no era su _amigo_, estaba seguro que era lo último que Elena sentía por él.

"La llamare para que baje."Dijo la mujer, dejándolo solo allí parado, inmediatamente Damon se maldijo por su condición vampírica, ella le había hecho un gesto para que entrara con los ojos, pero allí estaba él parado mientras veía como subía por las escaleras.

_'Un eterno recuerdo de que soy un vampiro y Elena humana, de que somos diferentes _'Pensó rendido, preguntándose si alguna vez Katherine se sintió así, un _no _rotundo cruzo su mente como respuesta.

Elena bajo las escaleras corriendo, encontrándose con los ojos brillosos de Damon, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, pero sintiendo la mirada de su madre sobre sus hombros ahogo las ganas de abrazarlo y las metió en una caja profunda de su corazón.

Saludo a Damon con un beso en su mejilla, y Damon solo tomo levemente su mano ante el gesto.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?" Pregunto Damon con una sonrisa.

"¡Claro!" Dijo Elena al instante, al tiempo que sonreía, y tomaba su bolso que estaba convenientemente arriba de la mesa al lado de la puerta, despidió a su madre con una sonrisa.

Elena se impresiono un poco al notar el auto de Damon, estaba segura que solo había visto uno así en revistas, estaba segura que ni siquiera Tyler que tenía una buena cantidad de dinero podría comprar un auto así.

Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, sintiendo miedo incluso de posar sus manos por los asientos de cuero.

"No puedo creer que tengas este auto."Murmuro Elena con completa honestidad"¡Y no trabajas!"

"Una buena herencia."Dijo Damon con simpleza mientras le acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad a Elena, quien se sonrojo levemente ante el gesto, había algunos momentos en lo que pensaba debido la forma en la que Damon la miraba y trataba, que para él era un objeto valioso.

El camino hasta el bar fue silencioso, pero no de la forma incomoda si no relajante, Elena y él se dedicaban sonrisas y miradas cariñosas, algo que el vampiro pensó que nunca volvería a vivir.

Cuando llegaron al bar(1) donde algunos conocidos de Elena miraron curiosos a el nuevo rostro desconocido en mystic Falls,Y Elena descubrió una nueva característica que odia de las personas, Damon que parecía adivinar sus pensamientos tomo su mano (por tan solo un momento) ,guiándola hasta una mesa algo alejada de la gente.

Al instante una mesera apareció, su sonrisa era tan grande y coqueta que Elena pensó que si no eran obvias sus intenciones, entonces ella debería empezar a practicar adivinación con Bonnie, porque significaba que era muy mala en eso.

Ahogo sus pequeños celos, porque eran pequeños ¿No?, y los concentro en doblar una servilleta unas seguidas veces, haciendo que tomara la forma de un cisne.

"¿Tu qué quieres Elena?" Pregunto Damon sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Un jugo de manzana y nada mas." Dijo Elena ya que había perdido las ganas de tomar café,la mujer asintió y se retiro no sin antes sonreír a Damon y empezar a mover sus caderas con una envidiable sensualidad.

Elena simplemente suspiro y miro a través de las paredes de vidrio del lugar que mostraban las calles, Damon que no había sido ignorante de todo lo que había sucedido miro a la muchacha y motivo de su actual existencia, porque realmente solo vivía por ella y tomo su mano.

"¿Cómo la estas pasando aquí?" Elena al escuchar la pregunta de Damon observo como la mano de Damon parecía enorme al lado de la suya.

"Bien, pero…eh estado sintiendo que algo va a pasar."

"¿Un temblor?" Pregunto Damon, aunque trataba de ocultar cuan realmente le preocupaba todo lo que ella sintiera o viviera.

"Debes pensar que estoy loca, pero sentí lo mismo antes de conocerte."

Las 3 últimas palabras que ella murmuro provocaron que Damon clavara sus ojos en los de ella, que estaban en sus manos jugueteando.

"Tal vez vas a conocer a alguien más interesante que yo." Este comentario de Damon fue seguido de la separación de sus manos, Elena sabia a lo que se refería, pero no quería creerlo.

"No." Dijo ella al instante al tiempo que tomaba el cisne de servilleta en su mano" Siento que algo va a pasar, algo grande…"

Sus pedidos llegaron, seguidos de otra oleada de Celos para Elena, aunque el vampiro parecía no notar para nada la presencia de la camarera, parecía más interesado en como Elena tomaba otra servilleta y la hacía un perrito.

"¿Estas tratando de hacer un hábitat?"

" Eso sería interésate." Dijo Elena riendo, pero dejo las servilletas.

"¿Quién te enseño a hacer origami?"

"Momentos madre-hija, aunque en realidad era más como un reto para mí, siempre me sentí algo torpe con las manos."

" ¿No eres porrista?"

"Puedo ser buena en deportes y esas cosas, pero manualidades es algo distinto ¿No crees?" Dijo ella, Damon asintió y tomo el perrito interesado.

"¡Damon!" ambos se giraron ante el llamado, y allí estaba, Stefan Salvatore sonriendo y girando su vista a Elena, que respondió la sonrisa, y luego la borraba para mirar a Damon, esperando una explicación.

"Hablemos afuera…" Dijo el vampiro, con un rostro serio, que helo a Elena e hizo que abriera la boca, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Stefan. Pero no hizo nada solo siguió a Damon hasta las afueras del bar.

"¿Por qué actúas así?" dijo Stefan.

"¡¿Por qué?! Ella no lo sabe, no tiene idea de lo que tú y yo somos, o lo de Katherine, pero yo sí, ella no es un juego. No es ni será el quince por ciento de lo que fue mi relación con Katherine, o lo que tú tuviste con Katherine. Siento cosas por Elena."

"¿De qué forma explica tu actuación allí dentro?" dijo Stefan serio, pero con cierta tristeza insertada en sus ojos.

"No quiero que te acerques a Elena, no quiero que ella vea la relación que tenemos, si es que siento algún sentimiento de Hermandad por ti, si ella está cerca de nosotros se dará cuenta al instante de que algo raro sucede, y si se da cuenta no podre evitar contarle todo el asunto de Katherine." Al decir esto, Damon entro de nuevo al bar, dejando a Stefan solo.

Elena miraba con preocupación a Stefan que antes de salir caminando había posado su mirada en la suya, lentamente Elena levanto su mano en forma de despedida, él la imito dándole una leve sonrisa. Pero al instante toda su mente se concentro en Damon que volvió a su lugar delante de ella.

"¿El es…?"

"Stefan sí, no quiero hablar de eso." Dijo el vampiro mientras pasaba las manos por su rostro.

"Damon…" Dijo ella como una súplica, él la miro con cuidado.

"Prométeme algo." Dijo el serio mirándola a los ojos" No importa lo que te digan de mí, no me abandones ¿Podrías prometerme esto Elena?"

"Claro" Dijo ella sin dudarlo, cosa que impresiono a Damon" Lo prometo Damon." Ella extendió su dedo meñique haciendo que él lo mirara levantando una ceja.

"¿En serio?"

" ¿Qué es la vida sin el encanto de la infancia?" dijo ella levantando los hombros, sacándole importancia al asunto.

Damon solo rodo los ojos de una forma que Elena clasificaba típica de él pero extendió su mano y unió sus dedos meñiques, sellando la promesa, que el vampiro esperaba que se cumpliera.

No imaginaba una vida sin seguir viviendo situaciones así con Elena.

* * *

"Algo te está molestando." Dijo Caroline mientras se tiraba en la cama de Elena al lado de Bonnie que le pintaba las uñas a Elena con cuidado.

" Alguna vez sentiste que alguien es de una forma contigo pero con los demás…"

" si." Dijo Bonnie con cuidado" ¿Alguien habla mal de ti?"

" ¡No!" Dijo Elena Rápidamente, nunca imaginaba que Damon haría algo así "Es Damon, conmigo es gentil divertido orgulloso, pero con su hermano es…malo, y no quiere hablar de eso conmigo."

"No todos los hermanos son como tú y Jer, no se conocen hace mucho así que no puedes obligarlo a que te hable de eso" Dijo Caroline, Bonnie asintió afirmando lo que la rubia decía.

"Tienes razón pero…él me hizo prometerle que sin importar lo que me dijeran de él, no podía abandonarlo "Elena suspiro sentía que ya era una traición hablar de aquello con sus amigas pero, tenía que hacerlo estoy segura que se refería a Stefan ¿Qué tiene Stefan para contarme?"

" ¡Nada!" Dijo Bonnie "Creo que estas buscando demasiado en la nada…"

"Hay algo más importante de que hablar." dijo Caroline sentándose en la cama y tomando las manos de Elena " ¿Qué son tu y Damon? Ya se hacen promesas de amantes prohibidos."

" ¡No lo sé!" dijo Elena haciendo que Caroline frunciera el seño insatisfecha, y que su otra amiga riera ante la escena, la muchacha tomo su computadora, y observo como un botoncito verde aparecía en el nombre de Damon. E inmediatamente el sonido de mensaje nuevo sonara en la habitación.

**Damon Salvatore:**

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

**Elena Gilbert:**

_Tarde de chicas._

**_Damon Salvatore:_**

_¿Todas en piyamas? ¿Están haciendo pelea de almohadas?_

**_Elena Gilbert:_**

_¡Ya quisieras! ¡No! Estamos conversando._

**_Damon Salvatore:_**

_Eso es decepcionante, ¿Están hablando de mí? No quiero caerle mal a Bonnie, ella parece más difícil que Caroline._

Bonnie rio al leer la conversación, Caroline solo pudo pensar que era cierto, le agradaba Damon a pesar de que sentía que le sacaba la atención de Elena, pero eso era lo que todas las amigas sentían cuando su mejor amiga andaba enamorada.

**Elena Gilbert:**

_No te sientas importante, ¿Tu qué haces?_

**_Damon Salvatore:_**

_Hablando contigo, no hay nada interesante para hacer realmente._

**_Elena Gilbert:_**

_¿Qué somos Damon?_

" ¡Caroline!"Grito Elena al tiempo que le arrebataba la computadora " Un segundo me gire para tomar mi gaseosa."

" ¡Contesto!" Dijo Caroline mientras abría la ventana del chat.

**_Damon Salvatore:_**

_¿Caroline? Elena nunca me llama por mi nombre al menos que haya hecho algo malo._

**_Elena Gilbert:_**

_Deberías jugar a la lotería, si fue Caroline._

**Damon Salvatore:**

_¿Qué somos?_

**Notas: (1)** en mi provincia es bar, no importa si no dan alcohol, o si lo dan, o solo venden café,pero se que en otros lugares se dice cafetería.

**Avarel Van-Castada:** Yeah lo vi, me siento algo mal por todo lo que paso jer en esta temporada :S,y me parece muy interesante como los personajes secundarios como Matt,Jer ,Tyler y los demás se vuelven más importantes y necesarios, ahora más que nunca siento que entiendo a Tyler lo notaba algo bobo (es raro para mi expresarlo) pero ahora me agrada . ¡Ame todos los capítulos de esta temporada! Pero estoy triste : ( porque en vez de avanzar acá vuelven a repetir TooOOOdas las temporadas y se hace como…pesada la espera, no es lo mismo ver la serie en internet que verla en la tele. ¡Damon se ve más sexy cuando lo veo en la tele! xD además de que siento que estafo a todos los actores y productores de la serie. No tengo tiempo para escribir, no como antes, nunca lo tuve realmente, y creo que si los hago extensos te aburrirás y se hará pesado ¿No crees? a penas termine de rendir las materias que me quedan actualizare con más calidad y los capis se harán bien extensos lo prometo : )

**Beuty' :** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en este fic como en el nuevo que escribí eres muy amable : ) ,Facebook siempre me pareció una forma muy interesante para comunicarse. Las mujeres de hoy no sufren por infidelidad, si no de que el chico que les gusta les haya "Clavado el visto" por Facebook. Así que salió esto xD ¡Me alegra que te guste mi fanfic! Siempre quise escribir historias de esta serie, desde que vi la propaganda de la serie por Warner, y que a la gente le guste lo que escribo es muy lindo, sobre todo porque quiero dedicarme a esto, tengo 15 años, ahora más que nunca parece más sueño que otra cosa, pero cada vez que recibo un review las esperanzas aumentan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dé**ja**te** lle**var**

Sus manos temblaban y sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, y que levemente todo se había vuelto más pesado más caliente y húmedo. Estaba segura que hasta su vista se había vuelto borrosa.

"¡Elena! Escribe algo."Dijo Caroline, Elena la fulmino con la mirada, cerro su laptop y dio todo por cerrado.

Bonnie miro a su amiga, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Caroline y tiraba de ella. En dos segundos estaba completamente sola en la habitación .Lentamente volvió a abrirla y vio como Damon se había desconectado sin decir nada.

Tapo su rostro y se tiro contra su cama, mirando su techo sintiendo como la sangre bajaba y se esfumaba como humo. Necesitaba ver a Damon.

Sentándose en su cama tomo su celular, inmediatamente marco el teléfono de Damon, que ya vergonzosamente sabía de memoria.

"Elena."

"¡Damon!"Dijo ella nerviosa.

"¿Estás bien? Te noto nerviosa."

'Oh ese tono' Pensó la muchacha con cuidado, usaba ese tono cuando le habían picado su gran orgullo.

"Damon, déjame explicarte…"

"No hay nada que explicar Elena, té hice una pregunta y no contestaste."

Elena sintió el tono de llamada finalizada taladrar su corazón con fuerza, no se rendiría, era todo un mal entendido, le había tomado por sorpresa.

Pero había un problema, no sabía que eran Damon y ella, ¿y si para él era solo un juego? Tapo su cara de nuevo y sintió como las cuatro paredes de su habitación la ahogaban lentamente. Acomodo su cabello y salió de allí, con su celular aferrado a su mano, choco con Jeremy pero de un empujón estaba fuera de su casa.

Se subió a su auto sin dudarlo, solo había un lugar donde estaba segura que Damon estaría odiándola por completo, o acostándose con otra…

'Relájate Elena.' Pensó con cuidado centrándose en el camino hasta la casa de Damon, siguiendo las indicaciones que él le había dado.

Estaciono algo torpemente debido que al Salir del auto sus pies quisieron enredarse cayendo sentada al suelo. Maldijo pero antes de que pudiera mirar una fuerza exterior la levantaba, cuando abrió los ojos, no era Damon.

"Stefan."

"Elena Gilbert."Dijo él, inmediatamente Elena separo sus manos.

"Stefan dónde esta Damon? Realmente debo hablar con el."

"Aquí estoy." Elena tuvo que pararse de puntitas para mirar sobre el hombro de Estefan allí el motivo de su locura estaba parado con un vaso de lo que pensaba era vino, aunque era demasiado rojo de lo normal.

Ella no dudo camino hacia él y dijo "Necesitamos hablar, por favor."

"¿De qué?" Dijo el sonriendo y levantando las manos, inmediatamente Elena sintió el coraje dominarla.

"Te quiero Damon, me gustas mucho, cuando no estés borracho llámame." Luego de decir esto se dio media vuelta, pero una fuerte fuerza la dio vuelta.

"No estoy borracho." Dijo el serio, al decir esto sintió la mirada de Stefan clavarse contra su rostro, pero la ignoro, y tomo a Elena de la mano. Prefería que ella supiera todo, antes de que lo viera como un idiota borracho, y era algo cierto pero él no dejaría que lo dominara.

La arrastro hasta dentro de la casa, dejando a Stefan fuera de la casa, sabía que no era el momento, iban rápido tal vez demasiado pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que Elena lo veía mas que un amigo. Que no perdía su tiempo como había sucedido con Katherine.

Porque él en poco tiempo había caído por Elena, de la forma más tonta y patética, ella podía destruirlo en un segundo, dejarlo sin nada.

"¿Estas seguro que…?"Dijo ella nerviosa.

"Elena ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Dijo él serio.

Ella trago seco ya se le había dicho las razones, le había dado su respuesta pero respiro y tramo sus palabras.

"No te respondí porque me acobarde" Admitió ella asintiendo" Porque tuve miedo de ser un juego para ti."

"No lo eres, la situación es al revés."

"No me interrumpas." Dijo ella, apuntándolo con el dedo "Te quiero Damon, mas que como un amigo, te quiero como hombre, me gustas demasiado, te quiero"

Cuando ella finalizo Damon tenía una mano en su mejilla, y la acariciaba levemente, lanzo un suspiro y la admiro, había recorrido la ciudad solo para aclararle algo que no debería importar, de repente se sentía la muchacha enamorada de la película, y que Elena era el muchacho que luchaba por la chica.

Se juro concienzudamente nunca dejar que eso sucediera, Elena seria su dama, él debería haber ido a buscarla, exigirle una explicación, a pesar de que ahora tenía la sensación, esa _hermosa _sensación de sentirse querido, que Elena lo necesitaba, tenía una razón para vivir.

"Hay un problema."Dijo Damon con cuidado, admirando como ella tenía un rostro de pánico en su rostro "Yo te necesito, te quiero, me gustas mucho pero…si te vas ahora y me dejas…moriré."

"Entonces no te dejare." Dijo ella.

"Entonces como eres solo mía, si alguien intenta alejarte, no sabes de lo que soy capaz."Ella rio levemente disfrutando la cercanía de sus rostros, que era más que sabrosa.

Damon unió sus labios lentamente, emocionado por el leve saltito de sorpresa que ella hizo,se separaron levemente pero ella inmediatamente volvió a unir sus labios iniciando ua salvaje guerra entre sus bocas.

Se sentía correcto, necesario, el momento de separación que fue inevitable debido a la necesidad de aire, respiraron y se sonrieron, antes de que Elena pudiera pensar correctamente debido al beso, él la tomo entre sus brazos.

"¡Damon!" Grito levemente ella, mirándolo con algo de impresión.

"Tranquila, no lo haremos solo quiero pasar la tarde arriba." Dijo él sin darle importancia ah que había escuchado a Stefan entrar.

"Está bien." Dijo ella rendida, ya que estaba algo mareada.

Entraron a la habitación de Damon, toda inmaculada de tonos oscuros y fuertes, antes de que pudiera ver más la había dejado en la cama, ella observo como ponía una película en la dvd. Luego se tiro a su lado con un suspiro.

"Sé que me lo preguntaras. "Dijo el girándose a verla "Solo quiero pasar tranquilo este momento, contigo a mi lado."

"Creo que es genial." Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa.

El rio y se concentro en ver las propagandas que ponían antes de la película pero entonces, una pregunta salió de su boca.

"¿Serias mi novia?"

" ¿No era obvio que lo somos?" dijo ella sonriente, y entonces lo inevitable sucedió, Damon sintiendo el fuego invadiendo su cuerpo la beso con ansiedad.

Sintiéndose dichoso en ese momento.

* * *

Stefan se sentía confundido, su hermano estaba arriba en una sesión de besos con una muchacha que admitía quererlo de corazón, que había recorrido unos kilómetros en auto para decirle que lo quería.

El estaba solo allí sentado en el patio de su casa, ignorando las risas de felicidad que escuchaba perfectamente, esas malditas risas que le restregaban en la cara que el quería conocer a Elena con todas sus fuerzas.

Ser el causante de aquellas risas, sentir tan solo el 1 porciento de aquella felicidad que Damon sentía.

La idea de los celos y la envidia mezclada impacto contra su corazón, porque su hermano tenía todo lo que él alguna vez había deseado, una mujer queriéndolo, porque ella era igual físicamente a Katherine.

¡Y no era por Katherine! Porque él sabía que su relación con Katherine no había sido amor, solo sexo sangriento y kilos de maldad de parte de la vampiresa, era porque Elena era la versión más pura e inocente de Katherine, tenía su belleza inigualable pero una bondad evidente.

Tal vez si pudiera tener aunque sea el 15 por ciento de lo que Damon tenía, tal vez sería feliz.

"¿Disfrutando del coro de besos Stefan?"El vampiro se giro encontrándose con ella.

"Katherine."

"¿Por qué todos sueltan esa cara de pánico cuando me ven? Tengo una propuesta para ti."

"No quiero nada contigo."Dijo el parándose y alejándose lo mejor posible de Katherine que en u movimiento había quedad al frente de él.

Pudo admirarla hermosa como siempre, con sus rulos cayendo de forma elegante, con la diferencia era la ropa, unas calzas negras y una camisa, más moderna, pero podía notar la misma mirada cruel y ambiciosa, esa mirada no podía ser nada bueno.

"Si, si quieres." Dijo ella poniéndose frente a él "La dulce e inocente Elena, no es virgen pero si amable, ingenua nunca sospecharía de que el valiente y fortachon Stefan querría separarla de Damon."

"¡No voy a separarlos!"

"Vamos Stefan, yo quiero a Damon y tu a Elena."

**Notas: Chan chan chan :O**

**Avarel Van-Castada:** No creo xD la actualización diaria seria ya fuera de la realidad xD es que amo como eran todos antes y como son ahora me parece muy interesante como han madurado. No fue egoísta para mí el delena es como más puro más verdadero, ahora la relación entre Stefan y Elena como que no existe, Stefan quiere arreglar a Elena porque esa Elena es de al que se enamoro, en cambio Damon lo hace por su bien, es decir porque no fue justo que ella ahora deba ser vampiro, pero no porque no la quiera ahora, él la ve más real ahora y coincido en eso : )

**Beuty'sSouls :** jajaj muchas gracias, coincido en eso : ) hasta ahora todo está bien jajaja vivimos, un poco raro pero mi primo se vino y cocina así que xD nos divertimos mas : )

**UshieVictoria: **jaja sovrevivi xD me alegra que te haya gustado de verdad, la verdad que mi idea es un poco loca, pero la idea de Damon entrando a facebook me aprecia tan divertida. Stefan tendrá que decidir que hacer : )

**Katy: **me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic, me parecía mejor para la lectura que los diálogos estuvieran bien escritos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cuando escribí esto estaba viendo "orgullo y prejuicio" asi que es la culpa de la película que em haya quedado tierno xD**

**¿Qué **tan **lejos **puedes **llegar?**

Stefan había pensado que era su imaginación, que era su mente haciéndole una mala jugada, pero la existencia de Katherine había sido revelada incontables veces, a través rumores en distintas partes del mundo.

No había querido creerlo, primero porque deseaba proteger su corazón, luego por puro odio y resentimiento, pero en esos momentos en los que ella estaba enfrente de él, prometiéndole el corazón de Elena con tal seguridad, que casi lo asustaba ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Katherine por lo que quería?

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaría? Luego de todo el daño que nos causaste."

"Elena, ella es todo lo que yo no fui para ustedes."Dijo la vampiro rodeando a Stefan, a tal punto que su voz parecía un dulce susurro para Stefan.

"Bueno, estás segura de que fuiste cruel, y una maldita molestia para ambos."

"Oh que cruel, espero que seas así de decidido cuando escuches mi plan."

"Katherine, escucha sea lo que se a que tienes en mente no cuentes conmigo."

"¡Eres tan aburrido!"Dijo ella mientras se tiraba contra él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro con coquetería "Escúchame, es mi plan o que le rompa el cuelo y me quede con lo que restara de Damon."

"No podrías, él sabría que fuiste tú, te odiara, y yo mismo me encargaría de atraparte y matarte."Dijo Stefan enfrentándola, luego de empujarla levemente.

"Hm como quieras." Dijo ella rodando los ojos y caminando, alejándose de él en unos momentos.

Stefan se quedo solo, con sus pensamientos abrumándolo por completo, no podía , no podía lastimar a Damon, sería el último detalle, para perder a su hermano por completo, simplemente no podía.

Aunque lo lograra, Elena no se quedaría con él, si tendría a Elena seria por las buenas, enamorándola, y si ganaba su amor, Damon no lo odiaría, bueno al menos no tanto. Con un suspiro entro a su enorme hogar.

….. …..

Elena abrió sus ojos de forma cansada, ignorando el hecho de que una felicidad abrumadora empezaba a moverse por su venas y que su corazón latía desbocado sabiendo de la persona que estaba a su lado, se giro levemente encontrándose con los ojos azules de Damon, que lo miraban curioso.

"Todavía es temprano."

"Dices eso porque cuando duermo estoy tranquila…"

"Así no tengo que escuchar tus tonterías." Dijo el rodando los ojos y dándole la espalda exageradamente, Elena rio con ganas y con cuidado se giro dándole la espalda también, y tal como pensó no pasaron dos segundos para que él la besara con fuerzas.

Ambos rieron divertidos, el vampiro sentía que de repente podía reír abiertamente con una felicidad pura y única, nunca pensó que estaría en aquella posición. Ese momento en donde todo es nuevo y único donde un simple gesto como una mirada podía hacerlo reír y que en todo momento quería besarla y escuchar su voz.

Un extraño miedo invadió su corazón y sin dudarlo se levanto de la cama al ver como ella se iba al baño, sentía que el miedo lo invadía de repente, miedo de que todo aquello que lo hacía feliz se esfumara de repente, como el sol cuando llega el anochecer.

Bajo las escaleras llegando al salón encontrándose con Stefan que lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

"¿Qué sucede hermanito?" Pregunto Damon.

"Nada, admiro tu felicidad."

"¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?"

"Esta casa también es mía." Dijo el vampiro menor, al tiempo que desaparecía de la habitación, al tiempo que Elena aparecía. Damon tomo la mano de su actual novia, guiándola a la cocina sin uso de la casa, la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, al tiempo que se besaban levemente de nuevo. Era inevitable que el contacto entre ellos sucediera, era una necesidad como el aire, al mismo tiempo Damon se sentía abrumado, se preguntaba constantemente que sucedería con el si Elena lo abandonaba.

"¿Qué estas pensando?"Pregunto ella cuando se separaban ahogando su preocupación latente.

"Nada de importancia "Dijo él sonriente, sin embargo Elena no se rindió, con cuidado tomo sus manos, como si las comparara con las suyas.

"Si me dices lo que piensas te revelare un secreto mío." Damon parecía sorprendido, de repente toda inseguridad se esfumo y la reemplazo una completa curiosidad y deseos de descubrir aunque sea la mínima oscuridad que representaba para el la mente de Elena.

"Es un trato."Dijo Damon sonriente.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Qué pensaste de mi cuando me viste?"

Elena recordó por un momento todos los pensamientos que abrumaron su mente en el momento que vio a Damon por primera vez, y lo miro enfrentando los ojos azules que estaban mirándola con cuidado y más que interés.

"Pensé que eras el ser más hermoso que vi en mi vida." Dijo ella mientras que acariciaba el rostro ahora algo frio "Y que eras bastante extraño, por un momento eras una persona y por otros momentos tu mismo, eras el ser más misterioso que vi en mi vida."

Damon no respondió, pero se alejo levemente, notando el gesto se Elena agrego una frase con rapidez "Fue por eso que me gustas tanto ahora, fue por eso que sentí tanta curiosidad por ti, debido a eso te quiero tanto."

…..

Katherine estaba sentada en el parque viendo como Stefan caminaba sin notar su presencia, esperaba su oportunidad para meterse en la mente del vampiro, poco a poco sabia que los celos y la envidia invadían el corazón del desdichado vampiro.

Siempre había sido Stefan el que había estado en su corazón, no lo negaría , pero allí estaba Damon feliz con su copia barata, sin siquiera pensar en ella en lo mas mínimo, Stefan por otro lado tampoco la miraba pero tampoco amaba a alguien, estaba que seguro que lo que sentí a por Elena era mera curiosidad.

Se paro del banco y en un movimiento tenía su mano alrededor del de Stefan quien no la miro en lo más mínimo.

"¿Dejaste a la parejita sola?"

"No tuve otra opción, Damon nada extraño."Dijo Stefan sin mirar a Katherine, parecía que en realidad no notaba realmente la presencia de la vampiro.

"¿Extraño?"

"Seguro piensa que en cualquier momento Elena se esfumara."

"¿Estás seguro que no es adivino?"

"Suficiente." En el momento que Stefan dijo esto, con fuerza enfrento a Katherine, poniendo fuerza en el agarre en su brazo "Si intentas algo te juro que yo…"

"¡Cuidado Stefan!" Dijo ella soltando el agarre con facilidad "Recuerda que soy más vieja que tu."

"Eso no me hace menos capaz de matarte."

"Que seguridad, lástima que yo ya tenía planeado algo."Dijo Katherine con una sensual sonrisa.

"¿Qué…?"

Sin embargo ella no le dio oportunidad para continuar del bolsillo de su camisa saco un papel blanco que Stefan recibió con facilidad.

_Tu novio es un vampiro…._

"Este papel ya debe estar en las manos de la dulce Elena, hipnotice a un humano para que se lo diera, esta es una mera copia quería una opinión de mi idea."

**Notas: Avarel Van-Castada:** jjajaja me alegra qye concuerdes conmigo : ) gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews : )

**dAniibEp:** mmm ya veremos lo de Stefan me alegro q te guste mi fanfic y gracias por tu apoyo y tu review


End file.
